I Once Knew a Girl
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: A one-shot for a rainy day...


**Om, nom, nom. I'm really in the Conan mood. So while I should be working on my other stories I will write a one shot for DC just because...I had "Moon River" stuck in my head for the past 2 days. P.S. Audrey Hepburn is an amazing actress...P.P.S. Told from Shinchi's POV (Not Shin'nichi...that means 'Pro-Japanese', Shinichi means 'one truth') P.P.P.S. All characters are adults, no under-aged events now (there's nothing awkward because that would just be awkward for me to write!) Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

**...**

It was an odd series of events that followed my moving into the new apartment. I found that I moved in with a father and a daughter, the father, as most, was over protective but was quite often drunk and also went out to play Majong into the late night, the daughter was as beautiful and as fresh as the early spring cherry blossoms... Pardon my poetic language, I'm not very well-versed in poetry but as it stands I am five parts detective (point five of this consists of what some like to call 'nerdy-ness'), three parts lover (of good food and beautiful women), one part writer (on my father's side), and well, the rest of myself I discovered as I came to know the daughter of the man who lived in the apartment above mine.

Now mind you, the daughter and the father did not live in the same apartment. So just for clarity's sake, the daughter lived in the apartment below mine and the father lived in one above my own. Therefore, it was no wonder that the night I meat the girl, he did not hear a sound, unlike I who heard the music and the crowds of people who also happened to be shaking my floor with the racket they caused.

Upon arriving at the door to deliver my message of complaint, I was met by a man who was, as I'll call it, dead-drunk. His face was all red and he appeared to have a slight trail of saliva running down his chin. "Do you the owner of this apartment?" I queried.

He hiccuped and looked at me with squinted eyes. "Nah." He licked his lips in a sleepy manner. "Why don'tcha commin' far a drink, ne?" He smelled horrible, but I must let the owner know that this party, two days after I arrived, was a nuisance. I slipped into the over-packed room, I'm certain it was a fire-hazard, and peered around for someone who might look to be the host or hostess. As a peered around a corner into what seemed to be the kitchen a woman almost bumped into me. She was carrying a wine glass with white champagne, still foaming. She was a handsome girl, blond-brown hair blue eyes, quite unusual for Japan.

"Are you perhaps the owner of this apartment?" I inquired again.

She laughed a half-drunk laugh. "Don't be silly, Ran went ta bed long ago! I'm Sonoko by the waee!" She would have fallen over if I had not caught her. "I made up this par-tay, but since my parents won't let me hava party at our house, Ran let me havit 'ere!" This poor girl Ran, she must not be very confident to have such friends as this Sonoko character. I taken by surprise that as I held the girl steady she melted into me and began to weep profusely. I now experienced the full extent of what being even slightly drunk could do to one. Suddenly, just as quickly as before she glanced up with sad, sweet eyes, her face delicately blushing. "Hey there...handsome." She unnecessarily extended the word handsome as to make it ever so flirtatious. However I am not one to fall for such petty tricks from a woman. I decided to give up my complaint and trekked back to my room.

I laid in bed still hearing the ruckus from below, with no hope of sleep I extended my grasp and found my book. I flipped to the page I last read and continued into the plot with the writer as my guide. I began to be deeply enveloped in my story when an abrupt noise startled me. It was my window being opened. I set my copy aside and prepared myself for any attack, but to my astonishment, it was a young woman. A pretty one was she, dark, glossy black hair, striking violet eyes, yet strangely gowned in a white dress of a light fabric. It almost appeared to be a night gown. As she slid quietly into my room I was again startled to find her the next moment beside me in the bed. I practically leaped out of my bed but she caught my arm to stop me. "W-what do you want?" I said unsteadily.

"A quite place to sleep. Please I won't bother you long, and I won't do anything funny if you won't. It's only until the party ends." She looked at me confidently; straight in the eyes with an innocent, pleading gaze that made me light headed and confused.

"But aren't you the hostess?"

She looked at me with a slightly baffled face, one that seemed...strangely cute. I sighed knowingly and began my deduction. "Your hair is very bedraggled and you have slight bags under your eyes. Now when I went down to your party to request a quieter atmosphere I ran into a friend of yours by the name of Sonoko. She told me you went to bed, so that's how I deduced you were the owner, and therefore hostess of that screwy affair downstairs."

The girl's face lit up in a grin. "You must be a detective then!"

"Correct. You are the infamous Ran-san then?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Now that we've gotten to know each other, I really must apologize for this, I just don't know what else to do!"

"You're father is upstairs, I'm sure you realize this." I was beginning to become tired with the whole conversation. I was becoming weary with everything and I could feel my temper shortening, even with this pretty young girl. "Why not go up to him?"

"My father would never forgive me for having a party! and it's the worst for me when he's angry."

I abandoned the idea of convincing her to leave. Completely exhausted from being kept up by the insanity beneath me and thinking about the problems that Ran-san might get into, I pulled out a mat from another room and grabbed some spare blankets from another, took a pillow off my bed and set it at the head of the mat. I straightened out my arrangements then turned to tell her anything else she needed to know, but before I could speak she had already found her way into deep dreams. I looked at her as the soft, warm light from the lamp fell on her pale skin, making her seem even more youthful in sleep than when awake. I brushed her hair out of her face and pulled the covers up to cover her then turned out the lamp. I situated myself on the floor next to the bed and moved my arms behind my head. I let out a sigh to relax myself, but sleep eluded me until the early morning.

…

Around the time that I thought to be about one or two in the morning, I thought I heard some rustling of sheets, I found my hypothesis was correct when I woke, Ran-san had left early in the morning just as she said she would (keep in mind that I attempted to fall asleep around midnight). This was probably why I was able to rest easy the remainder of the night. I stood and stretched, my back sore from sleeping on the floor all night, then headed into my kitchen to ready some breakfast.

My toast had just sprung from the toaster when I suddenly heard a guitar and a beautiful voice begin in song.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,_

_I'm crossing you in style some day_

Memorized by the sound I slowly made my way to the window and opened it. Apparently even the unwelcome house guest had enough sense to close the entrance on the way out. I stuck my head outside and looked down the stairwell to find Ran-san stroking a guitar and singing in a quiet, almost melancholy manner.

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,_

_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

Ran-san appeared to cast a glance my way but immediately it focused back into the distance. I wondered even more as her melodic voice continued who this girl was. Where she came from, and what had she seen that would have her act in this manner.

_Two drifters off to see the world,_

_There's such an awful lot of world to see._

_We're after the same rainbow's end-_

_Waiting 'round the bend,_

_My huckleberry friend,_

_Moon River and me._

She let out a sigh and a slight smile then smoothly turned to me. "Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all," I replied with a similar visage.

"Oh, that's good. Say, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mori Ran, as my dear friend and neighbor you can just call me Ran." She stood and made her way up the stairway to grasp my hand. Her smile warmed me and I replied: "Kudo Shinichi, a pleasure to meet you, Ran-san."

"Shinichi, please just call me Ran, close friends don't use endings with each other," she put slight pressure on my hand as to make sure I got the message.

I felt myself blush slightly. "Since when have we been close friends? I only met you yesterday."

Ran smiled again. "Only close friends would let me stay with them in a position like last night's. Anywho, we should go shopping together. I can show you around town since you're new."

I thought that wouldn't be a bad idea so I consented. We both continued to get ready then we met each other at the front door of the apartment. I arrived first, but only a few moments later I found her bouncing gleefully down the stairs, in a solid black dress and giant floppy hat from which a huge ribbon descended. When she reached me she grinned then slid some large sunglasses on. She wound her slim arms around mine and we started off.

"I'd like to show you my favorite jewelry store," she began. "I've always wanted to buy something from there but it's so expensive," her voice paused for a moment then she turned to me and pulled on my arm. "Say, you're a rich fella right?"

"Where in the world did you get that idea?" I retorted. "I may be a detective but I'm not a millionaire."

"Oh, what a quick response! you're really such a tightwad," she railed me. She surveyed around the intersection at which we stopped. We waited for the light to change then she pulled at me to cross the intersection. At the other side she released my arm and wove her way through the crowd. I had completely lost sight of Ran but, as she was wearing a grand hat, I soon found her. She waved me over and pointed to a store. She asked if we might duck into it for a short time and make a purchase of some Cracker Jacks.

"I'll oblige to pay for it," I suggested, trying to be as gentlemanly as possible for this beautiful young woman.

"You're too sweet, Shinichi. Better yet, I'll buy you one and you buy one for me. Then it's fair. And after, we'll go straight away to Tamayo's!"

Tamayo. So that was Ran's favorite jewelry store. It's very high-class place, nothing I could ever afford even I scrimped and saved every cent in my entire life. I glanced at my watch but Ran pulled my attention away and pushed me up to the counter. I smiled at the clerk, an older man with a gray beard that was growing white, and laid out my money to pay for the parcel. Behind me, Ran did the same; the man dipped his head in acknowledgment of her. She thanked him for his business. She embraced my arm once again and we set off.

I had never been near Tamayo's, even less inside of it. As we approached it, I found ourselves progressively moving into nicer neighborhoods and stores, some of which were infamous for their wallet-cracking prices. I looked at the people around me. Rich, all of them. I felt ashamed of my clothing, but Ran didn't seem to be wiser to the stares and looks from those wealthy folk. As we walked deeper into unknown streets a large red, velvet sign came into view. It protruded sharply from the canvas that suspended itself over the store, as a person may have his nose stuck in a prideful manner. I hesitated before Ran pulled me into the building. A man opened to door to reveal a vast hall, ornamented with great chandeliers, glass cases, and many, many affluent gentlemen and ladies alike. I was kept from gawking at the building by Ran who briskly wove through the mass, I being hauled along. She raced up then abruptly stopped at a counter. She motioned for me to observe the finely crafted jewelry, and so I did. I found vast measures of emeralds, diamonds, opals, sapphires and so many other stones I could never dream of. Ran rang the bell at the counter.

"Are you having fun yet, Shinichi dear?"

I said nothing, but straightened myself.

She harrumphed and crossed her arms. "You're so stodgy. Come, tell the man what you want."

I looked at her in surprise. She couldn't be meaning to buy me something of this expense. "I..uh..."

She sighed. "Good sir, what do you have for under seventeen hundred yen?"

The man gave a confused look. "I beg your pardon?"

"Something for under seventeen hundred yen. Doesn't matter to me what it is."

"Miss, I think you have the wrong place. The least expensive item here is fifteen thousand yen.."

"Then what about impressing our names into this ring?" I offered. I pulled the Cracker Jack prize out of my pocket; a small metal ring. Ran looked slightly startled. I winked at her to reassure her. "How much are engravings?"

"Five hundred seventy-three yen per-mark," the man said half-heatedly.

"Very good then," I replied in the best conferring manner I could possibly muster. "I'll have two initials in each ring. I wish it to say 'M-dot-R-dot.'"

The man looked unconvinced, as if we were trying to play some kind of joke on him and he could see right through it. I urged the ring forward, asking if it could be ready by ten in the morning the next day. He replied that it would be ready to pick up and also asked if we would like anything else. I shook my head then looked at Ran. She still seemed a little shocked at my action but I assured her that it was all on me. I left the trinket in the man's care after giving my name and address, really expecting to pick it up tomorrow then I led Ran out.

"Really," I said stoutly as we left Tamayo's. "Have they never had the request to engrave a Cracker Jack ring before?"

Ran giggled then it evolved into a full on laugh. "Shinichi, you really can be fun! Now shall we add a few more grins to this jaunt?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Have you ever shoplifted a Five and Dime?"

"Pardon?"

"A Five and Dime, have you ever stolen from a Five and Dime?"

"Of course not, that's illegal! I am a law-keeper and law-abiding citizen...it's my job to catch thieves!" I was stunned that this sweet, kind girl would even consider robbing a store! Though it may only be a Five and Dime, theft is theft and it's wrong! I was just about to educate her in this when she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the near-by Five and Dime.

We stood at the shop entrance and I refused to enter if we stole anything. She gave me a depressed and forlorn look, one that was almost impossible to overcome. I swallowed my urge to go along with her plan. I was about to argue with her when she breathed a long crestfallen sough. She relinquished my arm and added: "I suppose I should have never even suggested it. I thought we would have a little fun today."

"Breaking the law isn't fun."

She laughed quietly. "Never mind, let's just go home and go our separate ways. I'll see you later then..." she raised her arm to call a taxi but I held her arm.

I knew I was going to regret saying what I said. This could cost me my job, but I suppose I could, just for Ran. Besides, I'm good enough at what I do that I could easily establish myself as a private detective if I wished. "Ran...I'll do it."

Ran turned to me, bewildered by my sudden change of mind. Her soft eyes gazed steadily into mine as if to ask 'are you sure'? I nodded, stone-faced. She blushed slightly then nodded in determination. I released her arm then we strolled casually into the store. She slid her sunglasses off and appeared to have a gander at a few of the items. She picked up a pinwheel and blew on it, the store clerk watched at us suspiciously. I felt like a criminal, but I pushed down the feeling and picked up a rubber duck. I squeaked it airily. Ran beheld the item in my hand then shook her head. Taking it from my hand she squeaked it then set it down with the other rubber toys then blithely moved to the next isle. She removed her hat and handed it to me for keeping then turning, she took up a packet of pencils, made a face and set them down. She found a bottle of alcohol and took her hat from my hands and covered it with the large, floppy headpiece. She appeared to pick it up, but thought better of it and replaced the article. I slid over to a shelf that had chocolate on it and began to look over one of the boxes. Ran came up next to me and smiled. That was the lucky item. Ran acted like she was scanning for a certain box and found one in the shape of a heart. She had me put the larger box back then we both shrugged as if we could find nothing. We walked neatly out of the store, the chocolate under her arm, no one was the wiser. Now I admit, it was fun to outwit the clerk, but I would never do that act of theft again. In reality, after she said she was going to return to the apartment, I turned back and paid for the chocolate, while earning a strange look from the clerk.

I went to bed that night, note that I was by myself once again, and thought about the events of the day. This had been the first full day that I knew Ran and I did things that I would and would never do again. I slowly found my feelings toward her soften. She was no longer just a neighbor; she was indeed a friend, a very close one to add to this. One may think 'oh, yes, well of course she became your close friend' but this is a queer statement for Kudo Shinichi. And, in fact, I never thought I would never say this. You see, I only have acquaintances; never friends. And I prefer to keep it that way. But Ran had been one who pushed past my acquaintance boundary, and I didn't mind letting her. However, in life, not everything is peachy-keen. I had a haunting suspicion in the back of my mind that all we could ever be was a pair of friends. Whether or not this was a true assertion you'll have to resolve for yourself.

…

Days passed before I saw Ran again, and it was a singularly bizarre reunion. I was just leaving my room as I had been called in for an investigation when I ran into a man who was quite a bit tall then I and had a lot more muscle -he appeared to be a body builder or a boxer. I had never seen him before but I thought nothing of him. As I left I noticed he made a route downstairs. The only person I knew who lived down stars was Ran. I still had no concern; I thought he was her brother. However even on the case I was working on my deductions were distracted by the mystery the shrouded that man. I resolved to solve the case as quickly as I could to go and shed light on the other puzzle. I found some evidence quickly, named the criminal, then left the paperwork to the police. On the way back, my brain began working on overtime as it thought of all the problems that that man could cause it he was in a certain relation to Ran. I was getting so fired up that as I arrived at the complex I forced myself to stop and calm down. There would be nothing the matter and I was just over-reacting the entire time, I told myself (I couldn't help, though, but have doubts about this).

I put on my best 'polite neighbor' tone then knocked at her door. It was a moment before I heard anything and it began with a loud sniff followed by some shuffling and rustling then I heard the bolt being drawn back. The door opened to reveal a red-face a teary-eyed Ran. I was s little shocked, but I quickly regained my composure and decided to change my opening question. "Ran, are you okay?"

She sniffed again then shook her head. Then she returned a question: "Can I trust you?"

Now that was a question that caught me off my guard. I thought she could trust me, I mean, if she told me a secret I wouldn't go and shout it on the mountain tops -unless it was something so illegal and it damaged many people's lives. So I nodded. She led me into her apartment and had me sit on a couch next to her. She breathed in deeply and gave a slight hiccup. I waited patiently for her to begin.

"I hate for you to see me like this. I'm a complete wreck." She turned to me. "I'm sure you saw him, he saw you and said you were a nice-looking fellow, very honest he said. My old fiancé, I mean."

Fiancé...? So he was her ex-spouse? A sweat ran through me and I'm certain I waned a little.

"Don't get me wrong," She continued, obviously noticing my change. "We weren't married. I was just engaged to him a long, long time ago. It was set up by my father and his. I never really loved him but it was for family's sake...however one day when we went out for lunch he started talking about this girl with long black hair and dark eyes, a very slim figure...I could tell that he really liked her so I decided to make it easy for him to be with her. I broke the engagement. I begged my father and even my mother, whom now lives separately from my father, to let me move away and get away from him. Mother understood me and father consented so I moved here with Father, that was seven years ago, I was seventeen at the time. However he and his family never stopped looking for me I almost had to reach the point of changing my name. But I didn't, I almost wonder if I should have, but I wouldn't want to tell you a false name." She blew her nose in her kerchief. I again waited for her to continue. This whole story seemed like nothing this innocent girl would get herself into. However she did a much better job of handling the situation than many people. I can't number the amount of cases where someone said that they killed their fiancé in some situation such as this.

"I had forgotten about him, especially when you came along." My heart skipped a beat. "I thought that with you, I could have a pleasant life. Nothing happening yet, of course, but just, you know... " She turned to me again with a light in her eyes like she was going through nostalgia. "Ever since I met you, I feel like I've known you before. Like we met when we were younger, but I doubt it, being childhood friends is not common anymore. Besides you said you moved here recently. I've lived here all my life."

I thought back into my childhood. I had met a girl who looked and acted considerably similar to Ran. "I have lived in this city all of my life," I told her.

"Then we must have been schoolmates," She replied, a smile flashed across her face. "But if you are the one that I also remember, you should see this..."

She twisted to a box filled with papers and photos, a great majority of them had Ran as a small child with her family. The papers consisted of elementary handwriting that was still very neat for a girl of her age at that time. She pulled out a folded and wrinkled note; the wrinkles had come from fresh tears that fell earlier that afternoon. She handed the small note to me. All it read was:

_Thank you! ~Ran Mori _

"The boy I remember was a huge fan of detective work. He loved pretending to be a detective; truthfully he was quite good at it as well. It was the largest case he solved as a child that brought out this note. It had been hidden behind the library books at school, it was given to me four years ago by the new librarian." Ran glanced up; my eyes met with her wet ones. "I never saw that boy after elementary school, but I still cling to the distant memories of him, someday secretly hoping that he'll come and save me from my arranged marriage." She wiped her eyes and rested against me. I recalled everything that she had said. It was still vivid in my memory, that long case that I had done with the professor and the neighborhood girl...I realized that I had liked her, but I'd forgotten about her...until now.

"Ran, I think...that was me..." I began slowly. She sat up and smiled.

"I knew it was," she said. "I'm glad I found you again." She opened her eyes and sighed. "But that still doesn't change that my old fiancé has returned and wants to take me back..."

I contemplated my options. I felt like I couldn't leave her in this situation but I didn't have any inclination as to what to do to assist her in this. However my mind was glad of one thing, it wasn't any worse than this. We sat in the quiet of the room, I trying to think of a scheme but nothing was coming to me. Suddenly I recalled a small object that I had carried on my person since the last time I met Ran. I pulled the box from my pocket and handed it to her. She looked at me curiously as she took it from my grasp. Opening it she found the Cracker Jack ring with her initials on it; as she held it her gaze softened. I knew what she might have in mind but I was in no way going to do it. I told her straight away that I was not going to be faking anything or doing something of the like that could possibly be illegal. She laughed heartily, and I began to notice her tears were evaporating with her melancholy disposition. She suggested going to Tamayo's to get her out of her slump, I humored her, therefore, also adding that I would 'play host' and treat her to dinner as a present on her last night of freedom. She willingly agreed and so the night ensued.

Over the dinner of Italian cuisine we discussed events for the day after, both accepting the fact that there was nothing to be done about it. She told me after another bite of noodles that this man, he was named as Wakamatsu Toshihide, was coming to her house at ten the next day to pick Ran up and take her to the train station. Their train left at ten-thirty. Now this is bad planning on Wakamatsu-san's part because one is always supposed to allow for strange incidents that might delay your arrival at a certain destination; this is just my opinion though. The two would leave and arrive at the other station and by two they should arrive at the Wakamatsu household where she will be primped and primed for the wedding that is said to take place in two weeks. I remarked how detail-oriented this man must be to create such a complex schedule as this, figuring that nothing could even go wrong or against his plan. Ran chortled at this and it made me glad that she could still find some good humor within herself at this time. We walked home after dinner and I bid her good night at nine, after all, tomorrow was going to be an important day. However as I lay in my bed I couldn't help but think how dismal this place would be without the bright aura and dynamically unique personality of Ran. I made up my mind to rise early the next day and buy her one last gift.

…

I woke the next day at eight and immediately made my way down to the flower shop. As a going away present, what was a better gift than her namesake: Ran? I found a large red orchid and paid cash for it then piratically ran back to the apartment complex. It was only eight-thirty by my watch. I stood before Ran's door and straightened myself out, checking that none of the dirt had stuck to my clothing. I knocked on the door, fixing my tie as I did and putting on a grin. I knew I was acting like a child who went to a neighbor expecting candy, but I felt like that when I saw her. She opened the door and I saw in the background the big man once again. The hair on the back of my neck rose up like hackles on a dog. He was early, I was late.

"Oh! Shinichi dear," Ran said; she appeared slightly startled and nervous. She looked at the flower in my hands and lit up. "Is that for me? You're so sweet, Orchids are my favorite. Do you know why?" I shook my head. "Because that's what my name means. Did you know that Toshihide-san?"

The man fumbled around a bit then grunted something unintelligible. I looked at the man and saw that he was all muscle and no brain. I felt sorry for Ran, she would have to be the one to hold the relationship together and possibly provide for the family. This meat-head would exhaust the poor girl and I couldn't help her. That's right, I can't, it was up to her. No interfering in plans because nothing illegal was going on; perfectly normal situation. Ran and I exchanged a few words, I gave her the plant and as she closed the door I noticed a slight glimmer on her finger. The ring I had given her the day before...it was on her wedding finger. I wondered what it could mean. As I reached my apartment the phone rang and I was called in for another investigation. I gathered my things and left, setting the situation with Ran and Wakamatsu-san in the back of my mind.

…

By the time I had finished my deduction and filled out all of the necessary and proper paperwork, a great storm risen and began to pour it's full force onto the city. Covering my head as best a possible, I hailed a taxi and landed inside. This had been a particularly challenging case, however those other police officer happened to randomly burst out comments that furthered my solving it. The other detective from Osaka decided to assist in the case as well so it went even a touch faster. The other detective is another I can call a friend. Hattori Heiji, as he is named, has aided me in many cases but why he comes to Tokyo so often I wouldn't be able to say. He is a capable detective however tends to be very impetuous when it comes to decision-making, but however excitable Hattori might be, he is still quite observant and intelligent, except when it comes to girls. I know one has been doting on him since they were children and he still hasn't acknowledged her love. But he can tell if someone else is in love or thinking about something. Like he did this afternoon. After solving the case he called me out on 'having my head in the clouds' the entire investigation. I tried to argue but he trapped me in a corner and forced me to spit out every detail. He examined the dilemma then he told me that I did the right thing. His words were: "If ya love somethin' set it free!" I heard a 'humph' from the background. I noticed that the girl, Kazuha, was also at the investigation although she had no sense in police work. She was listening to our conversation and afterward pulled me aside.

"Don't listen ta Heiji, he's dumb as a stump if ya ask me. Ran-chan, right? She doesn't want ta go back with that hulk. Go after her or at least go ta the station, if she's as strong-willed as ya said she is, she probably dumped him like a load o' trash before they left."

I looked at her and saw that she was confident about what she was saying. I trusted Heiji but I'm sure another girl would have a better idea of a girl's thoughts than a guy would. I decided to trust her consultation and I asked the driver to go past the train station. It was two o'clock, she would have been waiting for at least four hours, perhaps in the rain and wind. I shuddered at the cold and the driver drove on.

When I arrived at the station I told him to wait until I came back then I went and searched for Ran. Night had set in but it hadn't frightened the storm; I fought my way through the downpour and embarrassed myself in front of may asking if the were Ran. I sighed and gave up after twenty minutes then headed back to the cab. He had left. Anger rose up in my chest and I clenched my fist. I knew it. I missed my chance. Ran was gone and I had only the lonely existence in the apartment to look forward to. I removed my hat let the rain fall on my face to stifle my distemper. I shoved my hands in my pockets and, ignoring everything else, I trekked through the rain back towards my apartment. Whether splashed by a vehicle or being bumped into I passed it all numbly. I walked into the night, the street lights cast their bright shadows onto the pavement while store lights flickered out, slightly resistant to disappearing. I dipped under an overhang to move out of the rain when I saw a movement across the street. By this time no one was on the streets and curiosity got the better of me; I crossed the way. I looked into the alley where I saw the movement and when I looked up I saw her.

Soaked to the bone and shivering slightly in a white dress once again. I gave her my jacket, although soaked, before she could object. 'What are you doing out here?' was the first thing I could manage to say. She sniffed and looked at me like a guilty child to a loving parent. She told me she lost her ring so she went to find it, but she couldn't. I told her that I would aid her in her search but instead she wrapped her arms around me. I returned the embrace then asked what happened earlier. With a quivering voice she recounted the tale of how she told Wakamatsu-san that she didn't love him and didn't want to marry him. Wakamatsu was a meat-head, but he was conscious of this and told her that he understood, he let her go without trouble but Ran was still upset. She wandered about but by the time she realized it, she had lost the Cracker Jack ring. She had been desperately looking for it until I had found her.

We searched for it in the alley, then I found a small, round object with engraved letters. I picked it up, I had found the ring. I called to her and bounding down to me she took it from my hand, before even looking at it she wrapped her arms around my neck an pulled me into a kiss. So many things ran through my mind, yet they seemed like nothing at all. She released me then looked at the ring for a moment. I didn't even realize what had happened until it was over. I touched my fingers to my lips in surprise. Ran took my arm with a smile then slid the ring on her wedding finger once again. She looked at me to say: 'ready'? I, still in shock, nodded slowly; she walked down the lane with her arm in mine. The rain had stopped and the street was quiet except the sound of our feet as we walked. Ran then struck up the chorus:

_Moon River, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style someday_

I had reclaimed my mind from the clouds and began to sing along, only to have my intelligence escape from me again.

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker _

_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

_Two drifters off to see the world,_

_There's such an awful lot of world to see._

_We're after the same rainbow's end-_

_Waiting 'round the bend,_

_My huckleberry friend,_

_Moon River and me._

Ran laughed at the end when we finished. "You're a terrible singer," she told me. I was about to make an excuse but she cut me off saying: "But you're my terrible signer."

We walked on into the night having no sense of direction. We continued on and on until eventually we came back to reality, and the apartment, but of course not before stopping for breakfast at Tamayo's.

**...**

**Gahk! I can't believe I just wrote something that long and so romancy...O_o well I hope you enjoyed the long one-shot. Admittedly I've been reading _The Great Gatsby _in class so that's what's with the old language. Also sorry if Shinichi and Ran seem out of character I tried to make them fit into the "Breakfast at Tiffany's" mold (if you haven't guessed yet ^3^).**

**Brief story background: For the past few days I had "Moon River" sung by Audrey Hepburn stuck in my head. She has such a nice voice and it's kind of a some that I thought worked with DC. Then my sister and I started talking about it and I decided to write a really long one-shot that is a mix of the two...and hence we got this. I'm proud of it, if I do say so myself. Now the real question is: do you picture Shinichi and Ran in this? I kinda do (or else I wouldn't be writing it ^_^) Anywho, thanks for reading! **


End file.
